


Anno Domini

by ingopain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 악마와 신부, 주의: 동의 없는 성관계
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingopain/pseuds/ingopain
Summary: 긱님 조공.Anno Domini- 주의 시대에.남자는 성당에서 오래된 과거의 잔재를 맞닥뜨린다.





	Anno Domini

**Author's Note:**

> 2017년 포스타입을 통해 긱님께 드린 연성을 백업합니다.

Anno Domini- 주의 시대에.

 

비가 더럽게 내렸다. 그 말인즉슨, 비내리는 날에 주로 기대하는 것처럼 얇은 빗줄기가 세로로 떨어지지 않고, 쇠구슬마냥 따가운 것이 가로 세로 대각선 방향을 가리지 않고 허공을 휘젓는다는 뜻이다. 제임스는 코로 물을 먹고 입으로 뱉어내며 낯선 거리를 헤맸다. 목적지가 눈앞에 있는데도 형체가 잘 보이지 않았다. 오후 세 시가 안 되었는데도 시야가 칠흙같이 검었다. 제임스는 더듬거리며 현관을 찾아 노크했다.

"계시죠!!"

그가 고함을 질렀다. 문 밑으로 불빛이 새는 걸 보면 계십니까는 무슨, 계신 것이 틀림없었다. 게다가 아까부터 거부감이 드는 냄새가 코를 괴롭혔다. 제임스가 찾는 남자는 이 성당 안에 있는 것이 분명했다.

"...누굽니까."

나무 문을 사이에 두고 남자의 목소리가 물었다.

"옆 마을 신붑니다!"

신부가 다른 신부에게 성당의 출입을 금할 수 있는 근거는 없다. 신부라... 그게 거짓말인 것은 제임스도 알고 남자도 뻔히 알지만, 지금 까발리기에는 타이밍이 좋지 않을 것이다. 제임스의 예상대로 남자가 문을 열었다. 피로와 낭패감으로 시커메진 얼굴이었다. 언젠가 담판을 지을 건 알았지만, 지금, 여기서는 아니었다 이거지. 제임스는 속으로 코웃음을 치며 우비를 벗어 그의 품에 안겼다.

"신세를 지게 되어서 죄송합니다만-" 하나도 죄송하지 않았다. "-날씨가 영 좋지를 않아서, 하루만 묵고 가도 되겠습니까?" 그는 잠시 뜸을 들이고 덧붙였다. "레너드."

레너드의 눈썹이 움찔거렸다. 그는 제임스와 얼굴을 마주한 지 매우 오래 되었다. 하지만 서로 피의 빛깔이나 폐를 찔렸을 때 내는 숨소리, 아슬아슬하게 도망치는 뒷모습을 알고 있으니, 이름을 아직까지 기억하고 있다고 해서 새삼스러울 것은 없다. 레너드가 당황하는 이유는 따로 있었다. 제임스는 나름대로 자비로운 영혼을 가졌으므로 그의 의문을 즉시 풀어주기로 했다.

"셀비는 잘 있습니까?"

금욕적인 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 예배당의 어슴푸레한 조명 속에서도 똑똑히 보였다.

"아이작은요? 잭은? 마리아와 안나는- 안나 다리는 괜찮아졌습니까?"

이름을 하나씩 말할 때마다 레너드는 한 걸음씩 뒤로 물러났다. 제임스가 성당에 얹혀 살고 있는 열네 명의 아이들의 이름을 모두 말했을 때, 레너드는 예배당의 저 끝까지 물러나 거소로 통하는 문을 등지고 있었다. 철컥, 하고 걸쇠를 잠그는 소리가 울렸다.

"레너드? 우리 불렀어요?"

문 너머 어딘가에서 여자아이의 목소리가 희미하게 들렸다. 제임스는 레너드가 허둥거리며 문을 막아서는 것을 웃으며 지켜보았다.

"마리아! 저기로- 방에 돌아가 있어. 빨리."

"아이들이 걱정돼요?"

제임스가 부드럽게 물었다. 레너드는 거의 울 것 같은 표정이었다.

"젠장..."

"내가 애들 얘기를 하는 게 별로 마음에 안 들어요? 다른 얘기를 해 볼까?"

제임스는 아주 오랜만에 즐거웠다. 그의 일은 직업 특성상 피와 비명과 반쯤 튀겨진 살덩어리가 난무하는 일이라서, 딱히 재미라는 것을 느낄 부분이 없었다. 하지만 레너드는 재미있다. 제임스가 지금까지 살면서 본 것 중에 레너드가 가장 재미있었다. 오늘은 나눌 이야기도 많고 청산할 과거도 좀 있으니 레너드와 오래 대화를 나눌 것이다. 제임스는 벌써부터 기대로 한껏 흥분해 있었다.

"당신 눈 얘기는 어때요. 좀 회복됐어요? 내가 째준 지 십 년이나 지났는데, 지금쯤이면 눈알이 도로 자랐어야 하는 거 아닌가. 당신네 종은 너무 약해요. 당신은 특히나 더."

제임스는 레너드가 욱하는 부분을 아주 잘 기억하고 있었다. 예상대로 레너드의 입매에 분노가 빠르게 솟았다가 사라졌다.

"날 보고 약하다고 하는 건 너밖에 없을 거다. 꼬마야."

"힘이 있어도 못 쓰면 없는 거나 마찬가지지. 레너드." 제임스가 자기 목을 긋는 시늉을 했다. "날 죽일 수 있어요? 시늉 말고, 진짜로? 지금까지 당신이 날 끝장낼 기회가 수도 없이 많았는데."

제임스의 눈이 가늘어졌다.

"어쩌면 당신이 날 지켜준 횟수보다 더 많았을지도 몰라요."

"옛날 얘기야." 레너드가 신음처럼 중얼거렸다.

"나한테는 어제처럼 가까운 일인데. 나도 문 반대편에 선 어린애였을 때가 있었잖아요. 마리아처럼."

레너드는 머리를 숙였다. 고해하는 어린양처럼 고통의 그림자가 이마에 드리워졌다. 제임스는 그의 시선을 집요하게 눈으로 쫓았다.

"예전에 날 걱정해줬던 것처럼, 쟤들이 걱정돼요?"

"짐."

레너드는 고개를 들고 제임스를 쳐다보았다. 얼마만에 보는지 알 수도 없는 선명한 결의가 그의 시선 속에 있었다. 제임스는 조금 몸을 떨었다. 저 시선을 받은 것만으로도 지난 십오 년의 추격전을 보상받은 기분이었다.

"원래는 오늘 다 죽여버리려고 했는데- 그게 옳기도 하고. 내 위치상."

이번에는 레너드가 흠칫 경련했다.

"마음이 바뀔 수도 있을 것 같아요."

레너드가 돌연 움직였다. 성큼성큼 제임스를 향해 걸어와서 그의 팔을 두 손으로 잡았다. 체향이 훅 끼쳐왔다. 날카롭고 불쾌한 향이었지만, 제임스는 평생을 병에 시달린 사람이 칼날에 찢기기를 갈망하는 것처럼 그 냄새를 원했다. 레너드가 제임스의 발치에 무릎을 꿇었다. 팔을 잡은 손이 미끄러져 제임스의 손을 쥐었다.

"짐. 애들은 안 돼."

제발. 레너드는 그 말을 제임스의 손바닥에다 대고 속삭였다. 그러고는 제임스의 손을 그의 목으로 인도했다.

"당신은 돼요?"

제임스는 시험삼아 힘을 줘 봤다. 거룩한 신의 의지가 손가락을 꺾기라도 하는 것처럼 힘이 잘 들어가지 않았다.

"나는 돼."

제임스는 레너드의 목을 붙잡고 그를 일으켜 세웠다. 머리를 조아린 뒤통수가 보기 싫어서였다. 순교자라도 되는 것처럼 깔끔하고 결연한 모습은 제임스가 바라는 것과는 거리가 멀었다.

"레너드. 나는 당신과 거래를 할 의향이 있어요. 당신이 잘만 하면 아무도 죽이지 않을게요. 아니, 앞으로 아무도 죽이지 못할 거예요."

제임스는 레너드의 눈을 사랑했다. 늘 어쩔 줄 모르는 연민으로 가득 찬 눈이었다. 이제는 하나만 남은 눈을 똑바로 바라보며 말했다.

"나랑 자요."

 

 

제임스는 손가락 하나 까딱하지 않았다. 레너드가 자기 손으로 단추를 푸르는 자태를 보기 위해 지금까지의 삶을 껌딱지처럼 버렸으니, 그쯤은 누려 마땅하다고 생각했다. 레너드가 보일 듯 말 듯 고개를 끄덕이자마자 그는 레너드의 손을 잡아끌고 예배당 안쪽으로 들어갔다.

"이 의자가 제일 튼튼해 보이네요."

제임스는 빙글빙글 웃으며 가장 앞 줄의 예배석에 드러누웠다. 정교한 천장화를 배경으로 레너드의 시뻘겋고 창백하고 파랗게 질린 얼굴이 대조를 이루는 것이, 환상적인 광경이었다.

"뭐 해요? 벗어봐요."

레너드의 손이 허공에서 멈칫거렸다.

"아래만 벗어도 되는데. 대신 안 보이니까 웃옷은 입에 물어요."

레너드는 목덜미의 단추부터 황급히 풀었다. 제임스는 침착하게 기다렸다. 레너드가 헛손질을 자꾸 해서 이대로 가다가는 단추 열 개를 뜯기 전에 하루가 갈 것 같았다. 제임스는 좀 도와주자는 마음으로 사제복 아랫단을 들추고 바지를 확 끌어내렸다.

"빨리 안 하면 십 초당 하나씩 세서 죽이고 시작할까 하는데."

제임스가 칠까지 세기도 전에 레너드는 나신이 되었다. 그의 몸에 윤활제 따위는 필요없다는 것을 둘 다 알고 있었기 때문에 레너드는 바로 제임스의 허리에 올라탔다. 그가 몸을 내리기 직전에 제임스는 아, 하고 말을 꺼냈다.

"레너드. 나 처음인 거 알죠?"

레너드는 말이 없었다. 제임스는 경쾌하게 읊기 시작했다. 선서하라. 거룩한 힘은 순결한 몸에 머무르나니, 그대는 색을 멀리하고 육신을 청결하게 하라. 매일 아침 기도하고 저녁에는 아담의 죄를 위해 눈물을 흘리라. 십자가와 성스러운 물로 악마를 몰아내라. 여인과 정을 통하지 않고 악마와 말을 섞지 않으면-

"그만."

"-아니, 악마와 살을 섞지 않으면, 이었나요?"

제임스가 킥킥거렸다.

"악마와 정을 통하지 않으면, 이었나? 아니면-"

다음에 하려던 말은 제임스의 입에서 탄식으로 흩어졌다. 레너드는 아무런 소리도 내지 않고 천천히, 무너져 내리듯이 제임스의 성기 위로 몸을 내렸다. 제임스는 레너드의 옆구리가 생명줄이라도 되는 것처럼 붙잡고 눈을 감았다. 십오 년 동안 제임스를 유럽에서 가장 강력한 엑소시스트로 만들었던 성스러움이, 레너드가 허리를 한 번 돌릴 때마다 혈관에서 빠져나갔다. 처음 겪는 쾌감이 그 자리를 대체했다. 제임스는 골반을 위로 쳐 올리며 그 감각을 만끽했다.

"레너드. 왜 울어요? 지금 끝나는 건 내 인생인데."

제임스는 둥글게 휜 레너드의 등을 쓰다듬었다. 견갑골을 따라 솟아난 두 쌍의 돌기가 만져졌다. 어렸을 때 제임스는 그게 천사의 날개가 돋을 자리라고 생각했다. 결론적으로 날개가 돋는 자리가 맞았지만 천사와는 거리가 있는 날개였다. 제임스를 좀 변호해 보자면, 고아를 닥치는 대로 주워와서 성당에서 기르는 신부님을 누가 뿔 돋은 악마와 연결시키겠는가? 넓은 어깨는 괴로움에 휘고 가난에 뼈가 드러난 사람을, 누가? 그게 인간의 생피를 먹지 못해서 마른 거라는 사실을 어떤 어린애가 추측할 수 있었을까. 제임스도 열다섯 살이 되어 레너드에게 버림받기 전까지 몰랐다. 어울려 놀던 아이들 중에 순수한 인간은 제임스 하나뿐이었다는 것도, 나머지는 전부 악마와 인간이 섞인 잡종들이었다는 것도, 레너드는 신부도 뭣도 아니었다는 것도, 모두 몰랐다.

그것을 알게 된 날에 제임스는 신부가 되기로 마음먹었다. '진짜' 신부가 될 것이었다. 기도문을 외어 악마의 손발을 묶는 방법을 배운 다음에 레너드를 찾아가서-

"짐."

레너드가 신음했다. 제임스는 생각을 이어가기가 어려웠다. 상반신이 자기 멋대로 반쯤 일으켜 세워지고, 입술이 레너드의 쇄골에 키스했다.

"울지 마요. 마리아가 듣고 슬퍼할 거야."

엄마를 닮아서 귀가 좋잖아요, 그죠? 저기 문 너머에 아직 있을 텐데. 마리아네 엄마를 누가 처리했는지 알아요? 좀 희귀하리만치 어설픈 악마여서 기억에 남는데, 아는 선배가-

레너드가 제임스의 뺨을 쥐고 입을 맞췄다. 제임스는 얌전히 닥쳐주었다. 대신 손을 뒤로 돌려 레너드의 구멍을 마음껏 더듬었다. 제임스가 안에 쌀 때까지 둘은 말없이 몸을 놀렸다. 레너드의 성기는 제임스의 손가락에 끝이 막혀 있었다. 레너드는 인간이라도 된 것처럼 식은땀을 흘리며 인내했다.

"그러고 보니 내가 요즘 뭘 하는지 궁금하죠? 몇 달간 소식이 없었잖아요."

제임스는 구름 위에 선 것 같은 탈력감을 즐기며 손에 잡힌 귀두를 느리게 문질렀다. 레너드가 못 견뎌 몸을 뒤로 뺄 때마다 제임스는 여전히 삽입된 부위를 밀어올려 그를 제지했다. 레너드는 죽기 직전의 경주마처럼 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다.

"그동안 너무 한 우물만 판 것 같아서 다른 벌집을 쑤셔봤어요. 아마르티아라고 알아요? 아름다움에 자부심이 대단한 것 같길래 얼굴가죽을 뜯어 줬죠."

레너드의 몸이 굳었다. 안이 조여서 제임스는 잠시 말을 멈추고 신음을 뱉었다.

"그저께부터 나를 쫓아오던데. 이제 반격이고 나발이고 못 하게 됐네요. 레너드, 나 지켜줄 거예요?"

"젠장! 너-"

제임스는 레너드의 성기를 풀어주고 뒤를 다시 쑤시기 시작했다. 잘 겨냥한 보람이 있는지 레너드는 곧 사정했다. 그가 제임스 위로 엎어져 경련하는 동안 제임스는 태연한 어조로 설명을 계속했다.

"그 여자 힘이 말도 못하게 세던데 당신 혼자서 막을 수 있어요? 그 몰골을 하고? 나는 이제 일개 인간 나부랭인데."

레너드가 제임스의 귀에다 대고 뭐라고 말했다. 제임스는 그닥 들을 생각이 없었다.

"네네, 못한다고요. 나도 그렇게 생각했어요. 근데 당신, 번식종이잖아요."

혼자는 못해도 둘이면 할 수 있죠? 당신도 알잖아요. 나는 동족이 될 훌륭한 자질을 타고났어요. 제임스는 당장 악마라도 된 것처럼 달콤하게 속삭였다. 이건 순리를 거스르는 일이 아니에요. 나는 원래부터 이마에 뿔을 달고 태어날 운명이었는데, 그 빌어먹을 신이 또 실수를 한 거예요. 당신이 나를 고쳐줘요. 당신이 나를...

"짐. 나는 못해."

"날 버릴 때도 그렇게 말했죠."

제임스가 레너드를 꼭 끌어안았다.

"애들을 다 죽일 셈이에요? 분명히 말려들 텐데."

아니면 그애들도 나처럼 버릴 거예요?

레너드의 등이 간헐적으로 들썩였다. 땀으로 축축하고 두려움으로 차가운 등이었다. 제임스는 서두르지 않고 그를 충분히 쓰다듬어 주었다. 아직 시간은 많다. 레너드는 이미 결론을 내렸다. 머리로 아는 것을 그가 입밖으로 낼 수 있을 때까지, 몇 시간만 있으면 된다. 제임스는 행복했다.

"거룩하신 주의 시대에 더러운 것이 거리를 누빌 자격은 없죠."

엑소시스트 중 유일하게 레너드의 존재를 아는 제임스의 스승이 한 말이었다. 며칠 내로 제임스는 그를 죽일 것이다. 그러고 나서는,

"우리 나란히 지옥으로 산책이나 가요."

 

 

누가 악마라고 말 안 했어요... 헿


End file.
